Trouble With The Outlaws
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: After Cory a regular teenager who happens to be telepathic, finds out that a man named Jason is in danger of being killed, he must race against a powerful meta-human to save his life and find out where this meta-human orginated from. EARTH-69
1. Issue 1: A Telepathic Warning

Trouble With The Outlaws Issue 1: A Telepathic Warning

~San Francisco, Shopping District~

Cory struggled to not step on anyone's toes as he made his way down the crowded shopping center. It didn't bother him to much living in New York City most of his life. Cory moved to California a couple weeks ago from the fashion capital of the world, because of his mom's sudden death. His father decided that they needed a change, and as a semi famous music producer he could afford the sudden move. The fact that they moved to San Francisco made it pretty easy for Cory's father to still find work.

On Cory's first day at his new high school everything went exceptionally well, mainly because his cousin Shane White is very social, until a girl he met that day Jordan began slaughtering students with some strange form of magic. Cory managed to escape with the crowd, and on his way out he saw Wonder Girl fly into the school. Terrified, Cory found his friend David who was also new to the school that day, and conveyed to him how worried he was about Jordan, but David had no idea what he was talking about as well as the rest of the students. They thought an Earthquake caused the damage. When Cory explained the situation to his friend Titus, he indirectly read his mind and discovered that he was Wonderboy.

Being a telepath, Cory's been very active in the meta-human community. Not because he goes out searching for trouble, he just tends to get sucked into the problems of others, and there's quite a few people in the world who'd like to exploit the talents of a telepath. Although Cory chooses not to maintain a Superhero identity, he will use his powers to help those in need if he's able too, and he has on numerous occasions.

Cory chose today to splurge on himself. He's seen and been through a lot since his arrival to the meta-human infested city, and being in a giant crowded shopping center reminded him of his home that he missed so dearly. As Cory casually strolled down the block, he noticed a man dressed in all black shoving his way through the crowd. His physical build was remarkably huge. No one would dare speak out of line to this man unless they wanted a sure death sentence. As Cory tried to come up with a way to avoid the fast approaching giant, he decided to try to walk around the man entirely, but once he tried he got shoved into the man by a shopper rushing to exit a nearby store. The man indirectly knocked Cory down, causing him to drop his bags. Normally Cory would have been furious that a stranger knocked him down and didn't even have the courtesy to apologize for it, but when he made contact with the giant, he got a glimmer of what was going through his head. Cory could see the image of a relatively young man with jet black hair, being repeatedly gutted by the man that bumped into him.

Cory's read enough minds throughout his life to know the difference between a memory and a fabricated thought, and although this was a fabricated thought, the fact that it was so diligently on the that mans mind didn't sit well with him. After Cory quickly gathered his scattered belongings, he decided to tune into the mans thoughts.

'I sw ear Jaso n,whe n I getm y han dson yo u, I'm gonn a ta ke my tim e shred din gyou a part ! Hidi ng inthe mid dle ofa crow d won't hel p you. Wit h my n ew power s, I'll find yo u in n otim e!

Cory had a feeling that man was up to trouble, but he didn't think he'd be willing to kill someone in the public eye. From a safe distance Cory began to follow the man as he searched for his victim. Apparently this man had some way to track Jason which ultimately meant he'd find his target, unless Cory found him first. Cory once again tuned into the man's thoughts.

'I fe el it no w. You r n ot t o far J ason, I'vedo ne a h ell of a lot tofi nd you, a nd you w ill pay for sen ding meto my ow n death !'

The man suddenly stopped marching down the block, and began intently scanning the crowd of people in the vicinity. Cory assumed this meant Jason must have been somewhere in the immediate area.

As a kid Cory had difficulty controlling his telepathy and often found it challenging to keep everyone else's thoughts out of his head. Growing up he eventually taught himself how to set up mental barriers that filtered out the constant overflow of thoughts. When Cory removes these mental walls, the thoughts of everyone around him begin to crowd his mind which can be quite frustrating. The barriers are not perfect and do crack and break on their own after a while. Overtime he has developed the ability to break down the barriers himself when he wants to focus in on a specific persons thoughts. The more thoughts Cory want's to search through, determines how much he must break down the barriers.

Cory took a deep breathe and attempted to quiet his mind, despite the noise being caused by the people around him. As Cory slowly broke down the mental barriers he set up, the thoughts began to flood into his mind.

' I ca n't wai t to w at ch th e new Bea vis an d But the ad prem iere tonight!'

'Mo m betterb e he re in the nex t five min utes or I'm go nna...'

'I knew Jenna was che ating on him, it wa s so ob viou s'

'He be tter ca llm e bac k.'

'I thought Gree n Lan terns were all **green **n ot purpl e.'

'Wh ydoesn 't an yon ebel ieve Ista rted th e **tea bag **tren d in Halo?'

As the thoughts rushing in Cory heard someone speaking about a Jason, and refocused his energy on that thought.

'Tha t's th e four th ti me tod ay Firestar's tri ed to stic k his ha nd down my pant s. If Jason o r Gau ge don't get this Tamara nian fag got a way fro m m e, I'm gon na snap his arm o ff!'

When the word Jason was thought, Cory saw an image of the same man he saw earlier immediately confirming that he had found the man he was trying to save. Cory looked the the direction the thought came from, and saw Jason walking with three other abnormally fit men. As soon as Cory realized he found Jason the man after him was already plowing his way through people to get to him.

(Cory) Jason! Watch out!

Jason was unable to hear Cory's warning over the noise created by the large crowd. Instantly Cory dropped his bags and began dashing after Jason. The man after him was enormous compared to the average person which made it more difficult for him to move, Cory however was thin enough to easily weave his way through the crowd and with that advantage he made it just in time to tackle Jason away from the mans attack. The man attacking Jason's swing nearly hit Cory but shattered the pavement under instead. Cory and Jason rolled for a few feet before they came to a stop. Jason did a back-handspring and land on his feet, but Cory just clumsily flailed onto his back.

(Jason) Austin? Hmph, I thought you were dead.

(Austin) You never were very good at your job Jason!

Austin began to charge after Jason, tearing up the pavement behind him with his monstrous strength.

(Jason) Well, that's a new trick. Firestar I could use a little help over here!

The thinnest boy with an orange ting in his skin with Jason's group eyes began to glow a bright purple color. The same purple light formed a fiery orb around both his hands, and then he shot the energy at Austin. The tiny bolts generated an immense blast that sent Austin flying. Firestar's body began to radiate with a purplish pink aura, which soon disintegrated his civilian clothes and revealed his skimpy Tamaranian outfit. Firestar then took off after Austin with blazing purple eyes.

Jason went up to Cory and yanked him onto his feet with a grimace.

(Jason) Who the hell are you, and how do you know me? Are you working with Austin?

(Cory) No, no I swear. I was just trying to help you.

(Jason) You only answered one of my questions.

Jason's other two companions soon joined him. The muscular boy with long straight black hair was the first to speak.

(Man With Long Hair) It never ceases to amaze me, that the smallest guy in our group is the most powerful, by far.

(Man With Short Orange Hair) Pshh, whatever that dudes a bitch compared to half the heroes our age.

(Man With Long Hair) He'd kick your ass.

(Man With Short Orange Hair) Screw you, Gauge! Who's this guy?

(Cory) My names Cory.

(Jason) You still haven't told me how you knew my identity.

Jason pulled out a gun tucked inside his pants and and cocked the barrel before aiming it at Cory's head. Cory's jaw dropped as he became paralyzed with fear.

(Jason) Talk!

(Cory) I'm a telepath. I heard that man's thoughts when he was on his way after you.

Cory was beginning to regret coming to save this stranger. He didn't quite understand how someone could hold a gun to the person that just saved their life.

(Gauge) I think Firestar's put that guy down for the count.

The group looked in the direction Gauge was pointing in time to see Austin crashing into the ground. His body was decorated by numerous burns. Firestar gracefully levitated above Austins smoking body, with blazing purple eyes.

(Firestar) I do believe our new friend here won't be harming you, Jason.

AUTHOR NOTES: Cory is a character that appears in Wonderboy, The Self Proclaimed Progeny. I will add more to this later.


	2. Issue 2: The Doom And Gloom

Trouble With The Outlaws Issue 2: The Doom And Gloom

~San Francisco, Alley Way~

Jason roughly yanked Cory by his bicep into an abandoned alley with Firestar dragging Austin by his hair. Gauge and Roy followed close behind as they escaped from the angry crowd that was slowly forming. Once they made it to a safe spot, Jason threw Cory into a corner, causing him fall on a pile of garbage bags.

(Gauge) Jason, take it easy. This guy just saved your life.

(Jason) I'll "take it easy" when this he tells me why he knows who I am!

(Cory) I told you, I'm a telepath...

(Jason) I don't believe that crap! Are you working with Austin?

Gauge moved himself so he was standing in between Jason and Cory.

(Gauge) Dude, chill. Look at him. Do you honestly think Austin would work with a guy like... that.

Gauge was referring to Cory's physical appearance, since his was a fairly thin and not very intimidating in his extremely tight designer jeans, and lavender t-shirt.

(Firestar) Hey boys, gorgeous here is starting to wake up.

(Jason) Good.

Jason stomped his way over to Austin who began coughing up blood. Gauge extended his hand out to Cory to help him stand up. Cory was a little reluctant to accept his help at first since his "friend" was so rude to him but since Gauge stood up for him, he accepted his help.

(Gauge) I sorry about Jason. He gets a little paranoid.

(Cory) You don't have to apologize for him. Thank you.

(Gauge) Don't mention it. You seem innocent enough.

Jason's fist pounding into Austin's face could be heard echoing through the alley. After his violent assault Jason pulled out his pistol and aimed it at his enemy.

(Jason) If you don't talk I'll get my information from someone else! You've got three seconds.

Cory jumped in front of Jason blocking his path.

(Jason) What the hell are you doing? Move. Now!

(Cory) No, this is senseless violence. You do not need to do this.

One of Firestar's starbolts could be heard exploding behind Cory into Austin. He yelped in pain upon impact.

(Roy) What'd you do that for?

(Firestar) He was trying to capture this boy.

(Cory) Oh... well thank you.

(Firestar) Not a problem.

Jason proceeded to tuck his gun back inside his pants. He eyeballed Cory with a nasty scowl.

(Jason) Well then Mr. Telepath. Since your so against violence, which I'm all about how about you try to fish the information out of his head.

(Cory) And why should I help you? After I saved your life, you pointed a gun at my head! You've yet to even thank me for it.

(Jason) I was asking to by nice, but I will force you if necessary.

Jason began to reach back into his pants which made Cory heart drop. He didn't want to believe that this man would actually kill him because he wouldn't work with him, but then again he didn't know anything about this man. Before Jason could get his hand all the way down his pants, Gauge put his hand over Jason's wrist to refrain him from pulling out his weapon.

(Jason) Gauge, get out of my way...

(Gauge) Jason please, calm down. Let me talk to the guy. I'll try to convince him to help us on his own free will.

Reluctantly Jason removed his hand from his pistol and crossed his arms.

(Jason) Go right ahead, Romeo. I'm pretty he was your type.

(Gauge) That's funny, I was thinking the same thing.

Gauge gave Jason a smug smile, then led Cory to apart of the alley that was away from the group.

(Cory) God! What's his problem. Does he not realize I just saved his life?

(Gauge) Jason can be a little... stubborn but please don't take him to seriously. He won't hurt you.

(Cory) Are you sure about that? I can tell he isn't very fond of me.

(Gauge) Yeah, I'm sure. I won't let him.

Gauge casually wrapped his arm around Cory's shoulder. It made Cory uncomfortable at first since he did have a boyfriend but he tried to not pay attention to it.

(Gauge) Listen, I know Jason hasn't been the perfect gentleman, but try to not focus on that fact right now. What's really important is finding whoever gave this random thug powers. If this happens again, innocent people could get hurt or worse. You seem like the type who fights to protect lives, why else would you have gone out of your way to save Jason.

Cory absorbed the information Gauge just explained to him, and dispute the primitive behavior of his friend, Cory knew that Gauge was right. He needed to stop the person who was handing out super powers like candy.

(Cory) How do I know you guys can handle this? This seems like something I should report to the Teen Titans, or maybe even the Justice League. As far as I know only you only have one superhero in your group, but I'm sure there's a strong possibility that I'm wrong.

Gauge giggled to himself for a moment before directing his attention back to Cory.

(Gauge) And what makes you say that?

(Cory) Well the fact that there already is a hero in your group is pretty much all the proof I need but on top of that, your all abnormally buff and in shape, and your friend Jason carry's a gun I've never seen before. I don't have any friends who carry guns.

(Gauge) Really? That's odd.

(Cory) Very funny. So, are you going to tell me who you are?

(Gauge) I'm Gauge. I don't think I introduced myself yet.

(Cory) Okay wise guy. I've had about enough of you dodging my questions. I've been around enough superheroes to recognize one when there around. I'm dating one.

Cory felt Gauges arm slightly flinch when he brought up his boyfriend.

(Gauge) Your boyfriends a superhero. Which one?

Cory flung Gauge's arm from his shoulder and put hands on his hips as he looked Gauge in the eye.

(Cory) Listen, I am done with your immature little games. Now, if you want me to help, you'll tell me who you are or I'll just fish it out of your head myself. Your choice.

(Gauge) I kind of like the idea of you fishing it out of my head.

(Cory) Fine.

Gauge put on a devilish grin. Cory ignored it and immediately linked himself to Gauge's mind.

' Go d da myo u rattr act iv e. So meth in gab ou t yo u is ve ry allu ring. Whi leth e othe rs ar en't lo oki ng yo u sho u ld giv e me aqu ick... '

Cory instantly blocked out the thought. He was pretty sure he didn't want to hear his request.

(Cory) Ha ha, your hysterical. What is your secret identity?

Cory once again linked his mind to Gauge's.

' Hmph yo ur pu shy. Al rig ht, I'l l su bm it... I 'm Ni ght hun ter.'

After Gauge finally answered his question he severed the telepathic link.

(Gauge) Satisfied? My friend Roy over there is Arsenal, and Jason is Red Hood.

Cory stepped back when he realized who this group was. He was well aware of The Outlaws, and their less then friendly methods.

(Cory) Your the Outlaws.

(Gauge) That's right. But where not as bad as the public makes us out to be.

(Cory) They make you look like vicious cold blooded murders.

Gauge grabbed his chest and acted like he just got stabbed in the heart for a few short seconds.

(Gauge) Ouch. That hurt. Everything we strive for, we do with the best intentions, I assure you.

(Cory) … Okay I'll help you, but only because I'm thinking about the bigger picture.

(Gauge) Whatever helps you sleep at night.

After agreeing to help the Outlaws, Cory went up to the critically injured Austin.

(Cory) Hello Austin, I'm Cory.

(Austin) Fuck you!

Austin attempted to spit blood in Cory's face, but Gauge blocked it with jacket at the last second.

(Roy) Aw man, that's gonna stain bro.

(Gauge) I know, Sergeant Obvious.

(Cory) Thank you for that.

Gauge flung his jacket into a nearby open dumpster.

(Gauge) Don't mention it.

Cory went back to focusing on Austin.

(Cory) So Austin, wanna tell me who gave you your powers?

Immediately after asking his question Cory began to listen in on Austin's thoughts.

'L ike he ll I'd tell thi s pansy a ss faggo t any thing ! Ifthey find the Doom And Gloom I'll lo ose my pow ers for sure. It's n ot like I can re mem ber that weir do's name any way . '

After he got what he needed Cory severed the telepathic link the directed his attention to Gauge.

(Gauge) Any luck?

(Cory) He doesn't remember the persons name who gave him his powers...

(Jason) Of course he doesn't. Some psychic you are,

Cory shot Jason an angry glare before he continued to speak.

(Cory) But I did find out the name of the place that persons does business. It's called the Doom And Gloom.

(Gauge) Great. Jason can you...

(Jason) Already on it hot shot.

Jason fiddled with a high tech looking device for a few moments before speaking.

(Jason) It's a psychic shop in Louisiana. I've got the address. Shouldn't take us more then an hour to get there.

(Firestar) Then shall we go home so we can use your jet Jason?

(Cory) Jet? Of course Red Hood has a jet.

(Jason) You told him my identity? You jackass!

(Gauge) He was going to find out anyway. He's a telepath remember?

(Jason) Whatever, let's just get moving.

The group then began their journey to Louisiana to find the owner of the Doom And Gloom.


	3. Issue 3: No One Truly Dies

Outlaws Issue 3: No One Truly Dies

In no time Cory and the Outlaws arrived within proximity of the Doom and Gloom that was hidden within the thick forest of tall oak trees. Jason kept the jet in stealth mode so they didn't get spotted by anyone in the nearby towns while he hopelessly searched for somewhere to land.

(Jason) Dam, looks like we're gonna have to leave the jet here cloaked. Gauge! Quite flirting with your new boy toy and get ready. You too, Roy.

{{Cory}} I'm not his boy toy.

(Gauge) Right away, mister boss man sir.

Gauge did as he was instructed and closed off the back part of the jet with Roy following close behind him. He winked at Cory before sliding the door shut, but Cory just rolled his eyes and tried not to pay attention to Gauges subtle but prominent hints at flirtation.

While Cory was lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that Firestar had taken a seat next to him in order to strike up a conversation.

(Firestar) We haven't really gotten a chance to speak yet have we?

(Cory) No, we haven't but it's understandable with mister friendly over there always barking orders at you.

Firestar let out a short laugh, which indirectly caused Cory to really notice how revealing Firestar's outfit was. His top shiny purple top only covered his shoulders and the top part of his chest. His speedo like bottom piece didn't leave much to the imagination either. Overall, Cory assumed that Firestar had at least seventy five percent of his body exposed.

(Firestar) I know Jason is a bit... unpredictable but I hope you'll believe me when I say he does mean to to do well. His methods are just a little unorthodox.

(Cory) I'm sure. Why are you traveling with him?

(Firestar) I am... searching for my aunt. The exiled princess of Tamaran, Koriand'r. Your world refers to her as Starfire.

(Cory) I've heard about her. Isn't she with the Titan?

(Firestar) I'm afraid not at the moment, and right now they have no idea where she is. I figured if I stayed with Jason I might have a chance of coming across her. At least a better chance then searching on my own.

(Nighthunter) I'd hate to interrupt your little bonding session, but it's time to fly boys.

Nighthunter appeared in his black bodysuit with dark purple armor shoulder and knee pads as well a white cross on his chest and a long matching purple cape with white trim. He wore a thick domino mask to conceal his identity.

Seconds after Nighthunter randomly appeared, the bottom floor of the jet slowly began to open revealing the forest underneath them. Immediately, Red Hood as well as Arsenal grabbed onto Firestar as the Tamaranian boy lowered them into the tree's. Nighthunter attached a grappling hook to the edge of the jet before extending his arm out to Cory.

(Nighthunter) Brace yourself. This can be a little jarring.

Cory tightly wrapped his arms around Nighthunter's neck and prepared for the jump. He wasn't nervous at all nervous, since he's used to his boyfriend flying him around and god knows what dangerous heights.

(Nighthunter) Are you ready?

(Cory) All set, just watch where you put your hands.

Nighthunter snickered.

(Nighthunter) Now why would you feel the need to tell me that?

Before Cory could answer, Nighthunter jumped out of the jet with Cory wrapped in his arm, then began scaling down the grappling hook Nighthunter set up. When they were only a few feet from the tree's, Nighthunter let go of his slack to scoop Cory up in his arms, so he could hop down the thick branches more comfortably. In no time Nighthunter and Cory were at ground level with the rest of the Outlaws.

(Arsenal) It's about god dam time!

(Red Hood) Roy, please save it for later. Now C'mon, that witch shop about half a mile north from here.

The group began following Red Hood through the forest. Cory found it difficult to keep up with everyone because of the overgrown roots weaving across their path. He tripped over a branch he didn't notice and began clumsily falling to the ground. Luckily, Nighthunter was looking out for him and easily caught Cory before he hit the ground.

(Cory) … You've got a sharp eye don't you. Thanks.

(Nighthunter) Don't mention it.

(Red Hood) Firestar, fly ahead and check this place out.

(Firestar) Right away, Jason.

Instantly Firestar took off gracefully swerving his way through the thickness of the forest. Only seconds after he was out of sight the group heard Firestar cry out in pain. The group began dashing through the tree's until they reached Firestar who was sprawled out across the dirt floor. Red Hood quickly helped Firestar get to his feet.

(Nighthunter) What happened to you?

(Firestar) I'm... not sure. I was flying in to follow Jason's orders when I just... fell. I'm still unable to fly.

(Red Hood) Try charging up a starbolt.

Firestar did as he was told and held his arm out as he attempted to generate a starbolt, but nothing happened. His eyes didn't even flash to their usual purple color.

(Firestar) Nothing.

(Red Hood) Either this guys got a power scrambler, or were dealing with some type of restricting magic.

From the point they were at, the group could see the wooden built shack with 'Doom and Gloom' in neon purple letters written across the top. The front of it was a vacant rode but it was clearly meant for parking. Cory became curious and wanted to test out his powers to see if they had been shut of. He decided to read Jason's mind assuming his powers wouldn't work anyway.

'Th is is n't goo d... Fir es tar's ou rheavi est h itter he c an't ev en fly. Goo dthi ng the re st ofus don't n eed to re ly on power s.'

(Cory) I can still hear you!

(Red Hood) What are you talking about?

(Cory) I don't know why but my telepathy still works. Right now you sound a little distressed knowing Firestar can't use his powers.

(Red Hood) Hey! Who the hell gave you permission to go into my head!

(Nighthunter) Jason, this is good news. This can be useful to us.

(Red Hood) There's no way I'm sending "Mr. Damsel" in there! He'll f*ck up everything.

While the argument continued to escalate, Arsenal stopped everyone by whistling obnoxiously loud.

(Arsenal) Everyone just chill. Look I don't have any powers therefore I don't need them. I'll go inside and scope this place out first. Sound good.

(Firestar) Hmm... I'm not positive about this. Jason, shouldn't you go since you have more skill?

Arsenal's mouth dropped to the ground, as Nighthunter giggled at him.

(Arsenal) Jason needs to stay to lead everyone, your powers don't work and I'm sure lover boy over here wants to stay with our new friend.

(Red Hood) I agree. Cory.

As Red Hood spoke his name Cory felt his heart skip a beat.

(Cory) Yes?

(Red Hood) Keep a telepathic connection to Arsenal while he's in there.

(Cory) Sure thing.

(Arsenal) Well no point in wasting anymore time. I'll be back in a flash folks.

Arsenal cocked back an arrow with his bow as he cautiously entered the Doom and Gloom. As soon as he was inside, Cory telepathically linked himself to Arsenal.

'This place looks like a gay witch threw up all over the inside, but I don't see anyone...'

Suddenly the telepathic link was severed. Cory tried to find Arsenals thoughts again but it was as if they vanished out of the vicinity. Nighthunter must have noticed the distress on Cory's face as he was the first to comment on it.

(Nighthunter) What's going on?

(Cory) His thoughts just... stopped. It's like someone knocked him out or something.

(Red Hood) That's it.

Red Hood cocked both his pistols before standing up from the groups hiding place.

(Red Hood) Let's go Nighthunter. Firestar, stay here with

Before Red Hood rushed the Doom and Gloom on an impulse, Cory stood in his way to suggest a better way.

(Cory) Wait a second, think this through. Arsenal just went in there, and he obviously got caught so quickly cause he marched in with his hero costume on. You guys are like walking targets right now.

(Red Hood) And what do you suggest we do? Go back to the jet for a quick change.

(Cory) No... let me go inside and find out where they have Arsenal, then you guys can come up with an escape plan for him. I'll just go in asking for a psychic reading, then take a look around.

Red Hood stood silent for moment as he decided whether or not he should go with Cory's plan.

(Firestar) It does sound like a good plan to me, Jason.

(Red Hood) … Alright, you've got seven minutes. If your not out by then were coming in.

(Cory) Understood.

(Nighthunter) Be careful in their. We don't know what who ever is inside there can do.

(Cory) I will be, I promise.

Cory then proceeded to leave the group and enter the Doom and Gloom.

~Doom and Gloom~

As Cory entered the dreary shack, a bell rang to notify the owner of a costumer. Cory scanned the inside and noticed that the back room was slightly blocked off. Before he could look around anymore a middle aged frail old man dressed in wiccan attire emerged from the curtain in the back. He appeared to be extremely fragile so Cory suspected that this man was not the one who took out Arsenal.

(Shop Owner) Can I help you?

His voice had a slightly disturbing echo that lingered behind his words.

(Cory) Hi, I live in the village nearby and I heard from a from some nice people on the street that you were a fabulous psychic. I'd like a reading please.

(Shop Owner) Absolutely. Please have a seat right this way.

The shop owner gestured Cory to sit at the table behind him, with a glowing white sphere in the center of five scarlet candles. Cory quickly walked around the counter blocking his path and took the seat he was meant to sit in.

(Cory) Thank you so much mister...

(Shop Owner) I am known as, the Contractor.

The contractor held out his hand, and Cory politely shook it, still remaining wary of his surroundings.

(Cory) Nice to meet you, I'm Cory.

As Cory got settled the Contractor lit the candles on the table, causing an iridescent glow to engulf to two at the table.

(Contractor) Do you have anything with that I could hold on to temporarily, anything personal to you.

Cory gazed at his left hand and pondered which ring he should let the Contractor hold onto. On is ring finger was the Daxamite diamond, his boyfriend gave to him not to long after they met that he'd never taken off since. On his index finger was the gold band his grandmother gave to him at his mother's funeral. She never told him why but he kept it on as a reminder of his mom.

Cory decided to let the Contractor hold onto the ring his grandmother gave him, but he was skeptical to believe that this "psychic" could really speak to the dead so in the end it didn't matter which one he used.

(Contractor) Now, just try to relax and let your mind go quiet.

Cory smiled and nodded at the Contractor but did anything but relax. Immediately Cory linked himself to the Contractor's thoughts and had difficulty keeping his composure when he heard what was going on inside the Contractor's head.

'Te llmy daug hterI lo ve her.'

'I wis h I had ano th er cha nc eto sp eak tohim.'

'I 'mso sca red! Idon't kn ow w hatto do.'

'I ne ed to warn s omeone, now!'

Cory was absolutely stunned to be hearing so many different thoughts in one person's head. Either the Contractor had telepathic powers of his own, or he really was speaking to the deceased. Cory managed to keep himself calm, but as the Contractor began to speak, Cory had to severe the telepathic link in order to concentrate on what he was saying.

(Contractor) I sense a presence... someone very close to you that crossed over not to long ago... an older woman. I see a silver locket with a golden E edged on the front.

When the Contractor spoke about the locket, Cory's eye's widened in shock. His mouth dropped from awe as he realized who the Contractor was speaking about.

(Cory) Oh... oh my god. That's... that's my mom.

The Contractor gazed away from Cory for a moment before speaking to him.

(Contractor) She misses you very much.

(Cory) I miss her. Is she okay? Is she happy?

The Contractor gazed away once again. Cory took that as a sign of the Contractor speaking to his mother.

(Contractor) Her spirit is at peace... your mother has another message for you. She wants you to look after someone... a relative your cousin.

(Cory) Shane White, yes.

(Contractor) Your mother has another message for you... your falling in love, yes?

(Cory) Love... I... I don't think so.

(Contractor) Your mother says this man you are falling for, that it's alright for you to give him your heart.

Instantly Cory refocused and entered the Contractor's thoughts. He almost started crying when he heard his mothers voice for the first time since she died.

'Cory, I know your listening it's mom my little angel. My boy this man poses great danger to you. Get away from him, run Cory run! Get out now!'

Cory immediately did as his mother instructed him and jumped out of his chair, then began dashing toward the entrance.

(Contractor) Not so fast boy, I knew there was something strange about you.

Cory burst through the entrance and made it outside then began running back to where the Outlaws where hiding. The Contractor stood at the entrance with white glowing eyes then shot a white translucent energy at Cory making a direct hit. Cory was knocked to the ground by the attack but as far as he could tell he was still fine. The Contractor gasped in shock. His attack was meant to immobilize Cory but had no effect.

(Contractor) A Euphorian! I won't be letting you escape.

While Cory was down the Contractor generated a giant net made out of magic energy and flung it a his target.

(Nighthunter) Cory, move!

Before Cory had time to react, he felt two big strong hands, shove him out of the nets path causing him to tumble to a stop on his back. Nighthunter's selfless act to save Cory caused him to be caught by the Contractor instead.

(Cory) Nighthunter!

(Nighthunter) Ugh, I'm fine. Get out of here!

Cory understood that there was nothing he could do to save Nighthunter and if he tried, he would just wind getting captured as well so he did the hard thing to do, and he ran from the Doom and Gloom promising himself that he would do whatever it took to get Nighthunter back.

NEXT ISSUE: Find out why Cory seems to be unaffected by the Contractor's mystical abilities as well as how a powerless Tamaranian, a criminal, and a gentle spirit work together to save their friends.


End file.
